Gavroche's Destiny
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: Sequel to Enjolras' Secret. Summer is over, and the campers have dispersed into the mortal world. Left at camp with the other Big Three demigods, Gavroche is faced with his destiny, and must accept it.
1. End of Summer

Marius sighed as he walked around camp. Summer was ending, and nearly everyone was going home, except for Enjolras, Éponine, Azelma, Gavroche, and him. As children of the big three, they needed to stay inside the camp to be protected from the monsters. Marius was told that their scent was very strong. Unfortunately, Cosette was going home to her father. Marius really liked her, and was worried she'll meet a new guy while they were apart.

Enjolras had gone to talk to Combeferre, and was surprised to see his friend packing.

"Combeferre?" Enjolras frowned, "where are you going?"

Combeferre sighed and wiped sweat off of his brow, "My aunt recommended that I take a semester to study abroad. She knew it was dangerous, but she was excited with the idea of me experiencing new cultures."

"Oh," Enjolras said. Combeferre and him had stayed year-round for forever, it seemed like. It was going to be different without Combeferre always there with him. Combeferre managed a smile and hugged Enjolras goodbye.

Courfeyrac was a little antsy about going home. As much as he wanted to stay, the thrill of the outside world lured him. He also felt awkward, knowing that Enjolras wouldn't be able to leave. Enjolras had always had a strong scent, and always had to stay. One year, Courfeyrac tried to stay with him, but camp got boring with only a couple people in it. Courfeyrac will be enrolling in the same school as Jehan and Cosette.

"Are you ready?" Jehan knocked on the door softly.

"Ready," Courfeyrac nodded and headed out.

Feuilly and Bahorel had already left a couple days before. Feuilly just crashed at Bahorel's place, and he worked. They were both offered a place in camp, but they liked the outside world. Bahorel was allowed to get in as many fights as he wanted, and Feuilly got to sell his inventions.

Cosette ran over to say goodbye to Marius. "We can Iris message," Cosette said, smiling. She hugged Marius goodbye and kissed his cheek. Marius blushed and Cosette laughed.

Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet were all going back to their home. Their school was in the Midwest, so it was unlikely that they'll visit during the year. But, they were all going together, and they wouldn't be lonely. They said goodbye to their friends, and then got into the van that was waiting for them outside the camp.

Gavroche and Azelma were running around, playing. Gavroche said a goodbye to Courfeyrac and Grantaire, and then Grantaire walked around with Éponine.

"Don't die of boredom," Grantaire said.

Éponine laughed, "I'll try not to."

"You know," Grantaire grinned, "with Cosette gone for the whole year, you can grow closer with Marius."

Éponine snorted, "He's still completely oblivious."

Grantaire shrugged, "Worth a shot."

"So, what are you going to do in the mortal world?" Éponine asked, "And don't say school, cause we both know that's not true."

"I have some things I need to take care of," Grantaire said, "I'm going to keep stopping by, making sure Gavroche is okay and Enjolras didn't strangle Marius."

Éponine laughed, "Yeah, I think I might be a bit too amused to do anything. Isn't Combeferre staying?"

"Nah, I heard that he was going abroad," Grantaire said.

Éponine let out a shaky laugh, "with Combeferre across the pond, things are going to be hectic. A million Iris messages a day."

"Apparently everyone is leaving," Grantaire said. "Camp is going to be pretty lonely. Just the Big Three demigods and a couple other people."

"When are you heading out?" Éponine asked.

Grantaire shrugged, "when Enjolras insists that I leave right away?"

Éponine smiled sadly, "he doesn't hate you, R."

"He doesn't particularly like me," Grantaire pointed out.

Éponine elbowed him, "Well maybe if you didn't argue with him 24/7—"

"Éponine!" Cosette ran over to say goodbye to them. Grantaire muttered goodbye and quickly left. Éponine looked at where he left, frowning.

Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Enjolras were all saying goodbye under the tree.

"Remember: don't kill Marius—" Combeferre was giving Enjolras a briefing.

"I'm not going to kill him!" Enjolras protested. "He's just…ugh annoying."

Courfeyrac patted Enjolras on the shoulder, "He saved our lives during the quest, remember that."

"It's with children of the Big Three," Combeferre said, "You either are best friends or worst enemies."

Courfeyrac nodded, "Also remember that you don't want 'Ponine as an enemy."

"Also," Combeferre quickly glanced around, and they all stepped closer, "keep an eye on Gavroche."

"I know," Enjolras said. The prophecy hadn't left his mind since the quest. His nightmare didn't help either.

In the nightmare, Enjolras was standing in darkness. He could see a little, with the full moon high above him. Enjolras glanced around. There was something lying down near him. He stepped forward and squinted. Slowly, it came into focus. The thing was a body…a dead body…a horribly familiar dead body. He stumbled backwards as a voice screamed, "YOU PROMISED!"

Enjolras rubbed his head as a headache came on. Combeferre frowned, hesitant to leave Enjolras at this state.

"Just use your head," Combeferre said. Courfeyrac nodded. Jehan and Cosette were calling for him, so he hugged Enjolras and Combeferre goodbye and left.

Combeferre talked with Enjolras until his mom got there. The two friends said goodbye, and Combeferre left as well.

Enjolras headed back to where Marius and Éponine were standing.

"Let's go to dinner," he said. Éponine grinned and wrapped an around his shoulder. Marius got on the other side of Éponine, and put his arm around her shoulders. The three friends walked to the pavilion as the sun set.


	2. Calling for Help

**A/N: Is anyone actually reading this?**

Éponine sighed and sat up. It was sometime early in the morning, probably around 1am. It had been nearly a month since all the campers had left and she couldn't get to sleep. She got up and quietly left the cabin. Behind her, Azelma and Gavroche were sleeping peacefully. She walked across the camp and headed down to the beach. She had to make sure that the harpies didn't see her, or else she would be in trouble.

Éponine sat down on one of the sand dunes and watched the water. The night was dark, and a full moon lit up the water. A warm breeze blew in, and her hair tangled into the air.

"Ponine," Éponine jumped at the voice. She saw the ocean spray come up, and a hazy picture of Grantaire appeared there.

"R, what's up?" Éponine asked.

"There's an issue," Grantaire said. "You need to come."

"Where?" Éponine asked immediately.

Grantaire glanced around him, "I'm in Charleston, South Carolina."

"How did you get there?" Éponine raised her eyebrows.

Grantaire scoffed, "That's not important. Listen, you need to get here right now. I'm at Fort Sum—" Just then, the Iris message broke off.

"Grantaire! Grantaire!" Éponine yelled, but all she heard was a gasp and then nothing. She frowned and dug into her pocket, but she was out of drachmas.

X

Enjolras and Marius were sitting underneath a tree, while Éponine told them what had happened last night.

"R's in trouble?" Enjolras asked. "Where is he?"

"Charleston, South Carolina," Éponine said. "He's at Fort Sumter."

"Are you sure it's that one?" Enjolras asked, "You said he got cut off mid-way."

"Well, unless there's another Fort Sum— in Charleston," Éponine replied, sarcastically.

Enjolras narrowed his eyes, "I'm trying to help."

"Really? Well, sitting around talking isn't helping!" Éponine exclaimed, "R could be in danger!"

"So we're going to Charleston?" Marius asked, queasy.

Enjolras stood up, "Éponine, calm down."

Éponine's nostrils flared, "My best friend might die. Don't you dare tell me to calm down."

"Let's contact the others," Marius said. "See if anyone can help us."

"School's in full session now," Enjolras pointed out. "It's nearly October."

"So I'm on my own," Éponine mumbled.

Enjolras sighed, "Éponine, we're coming with you! Grantaire's our friend too!"

Éponine laughed bitterly, "Please, you hate his guts."

"I do not!" Enjolras protested, "He's my friend and I will do anything for him!"

"Prove it," Éponine snarled.

X

Grantaire groaned as he came back into consciousness. He was tied up in a chair and his head felt awful. There was a huge bump and it was throbbing.

"Why am I here?" Grantaire asked the man in the shadows.

"Oh, you know why you're here. You have something of ours, don't you?" the man replied, snidely.

Grantaire feigned innocence, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me boy!" The man slapped him. "You will tell us where it is."

"Don't know," Grantaire lied smoothly.

The man slapped him again, "Liar! It is not on you, so, where is it?"

"Not telling you," Grantaire said.

The man grinned and walked around Grantaire, "If you won't tell me willingly, I'll force it from you."

Grantaire gulped, "Go ahead, I dare you."

X

Marius walked into the Hades cabin, where Éponine was sulking. Gavroche and Azelma were out, practicing archery with Enjolras.

"Ponine," Marius sat next to her on the bed, "We do want to help you find Grantaire."

"I know," Éponine sighed, "It's just that I get so angry whenever Enjolras bosses me around. It's like he thinks he's better than us."

"I know how you feel," Marius said, "Enjolras says we can't leave until November."

"November!" Éponine sprung up, "No. I am not waiting until November to go get Grantaire. We have to go now."

"How about we leave October 7th," Marius suggested. "That's enough time to convince Enjolras and make some plans."

"Good," Éponine smiled, "thank you Marius." She hugged him and he smiled.

"I'm here for you, Ponine, don't worry," Marius said.

X

Gavroche was walking around the strawberry fields when he ran into Apollo.

"What are you doing here?" Gavroche asked, suspiciously.

"Just came to check on you," Apollo said, cheerfully.

Gavroche sighed and walked with him, "I had a bad dream last night."

"What about, kiddo?" Apollo asked.

"Grantaire…tied up…being beaten…" Gavroche said. "Ponine seems really tense, and I have a feeling that it's true."

Apollo sighed, "oh to have burdens at a young age. I'm sorry, Gavroche, but you have to grow up fast. Your childhood is nearly over."

Gavroche frowned, "what does that mean?"

Apollo shrugged, "You'll learn in time, kid."

"So, will Ponine and the others have a part in my destiny?" Gavroche asked.

Apollo sighed, "Yes, they will. It's too early to see exactly what will happen. It can go either way."

"What can go either way?" Gavroche asked, but Apollo didn't answer. Gavroche glanced around, "why are you here?"

"Just making sure you were okay," Apollo said. He grinned and ruffled Gavroche's hair. "See you later, buddy." Apollo left, and Gavroche was left to wander aimlessly around the camp.


	3. Setting Out

October 7th came and nothing happened.

"We're waiting," Enjolras told Éponine. "Grantaire is a powerful demigod."

"He's in trouble!" Éponine protested.

Marius nervously looked at his shoes. Éponine and Enjolras were arguing, and things were looking pretty bad.

"Just because you hate Grantaire doesn't mean we're going to let him die!" Éponine screamed.

Enjolras' face turned red, "I don't hate Grantaire! He wouldn't want us to put ourselves in danger for him!"

"He asked for help!" Éponine screeched, "He wouldn't ask unless something is terribly wrong!"

Marius was getting worried. Storm clouds were coming in and a cold wind was blowing. He glanced towards the lake. Enjolras and Éponine continued to argue. When the first flash of lightning came, everyone jumped.

Enjolras and Éponine were screaming at each other, their powers unleashed. It was storming all around them and the rain came in heavy. The ground was shaking badly and started cracking open. Marius shielded his eyes in horror as the forces of nature clashed. Chiron was trying to get things under control, but nothing was working.

"Marius, do something!" Chiron urged him.

Marius trembled but nodded. He glanced nervously to the lake again, and he felt a pull in his stomach. The water rose up and rushed towards Enjolras and Éponine. It went between them, creating a wall. Marius closed his eyes in concentration and the wall exploded, drenching everyone in camp.

"UGH!" Éponine yelled, wiping water out of her eyes. She growled and stomped off to her cabin. Gavroche and Azelma observed her wearily. Enjolras, fuming, went to his cabin.

XXX

Combeferre was working on his homework in an outdoor café when Enjolras Iris-messaged.

"What's wrong?" Combeferre asked, frowning.

Enjolras sighed, "Grantaire asked for Éponine's help. But it's too reckless to go straight away. We need to form a plan. And it's going to be extra dangerous, with our combined strong smell."

"Why are you wet?" Combeferre asked, "and you should go to Grantaire's aid. Even if it's nothing, you can bring him back to camp."

"Me and Éponine had a pretty big fight," Enjolras said, "I hope Grantaire is alright. But, he can take care of himself, can't he?"

Combeferre shrugged, "He's still our friend. Is something else going on, Enjolras?"

Enjolras sighed and nodded. He couldn't lie to Combeferre, "You remember how we were going to be the defenders of the demigods and all that? Well, I've been working on something, and I realize that so many people need our help. But now I have to choose…"

"Between the people and your friend," Combeferre said quietly. "Enjolras, the people may never back us up, but friends are forever."

Enjolras nodded, "But what if I'm too late? What if my stupid stalling resulted in Grantaire dying?"

"Don't think about that," Combeferre said, sharply. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "First, apologize to Éponine. Then, pack up and go get Grantaire."

"Like Éponine would listen to me," Enjolras muttered. But Combeferre's glare had him convinced to try.

XXX

Éponine woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Groaning she stalked over to the door and threw it open. After not coming outside for a few days (she had a food supply), the sunlight hit her sharply and she winced. She shielded her eyes and glared at Enjolras, who was standing there.

"What do you want?" she growled at him.

Enjolras looked hesitant, for the first time ever, "We're going to South Carolina."

Éponine narrowed her eyes at him, "Is this one of your jokes?"

"No," Enjolras stood up straighter, "We're leaving tomorrow morning at dawn. You, me, and Pontmercy."

Éponine nodded, "Okay." She slammed the door in his face and Enjolras sighed.

XXX

Enjolras waited patiently at dawn the next morning. Finally, Marius and Éponine walked over to him, both carrying backpacks.

"So, you guys ready?" Enjolras asked them. Éponine looked angry and Marius looked nervous. It became apparent what was going on when he saw Gavroche and Azelma following them.

"They're coming?" Enjolras asked, eyebrows raised.

Marius sighed, "Éponine said they'll just follow and it'll be safer if they come now."

Éponine walked over to Enjolras, "Anything happens to them and I'll hold you personally responsible."

Enjolras nodded, "Alright Ponine." Éponine scowled at him and walked over to talk with Azelma and Gavroche.

"She's just angry," Marius said. "I think it's her time of the month."

"Well, let's get to Grantaire as soon as possible," Enjolras said.

XXX

Grantaire gritted his teeth as the cut on his face bled profusely. He had been beaten almost daily, and it wasn't looking too good. But, he wasn't going to tell them anything. He just had to hold out until Éponine got there. Which he hoped was soon.

XXX

Enjolras was driving and Éponine was riding shotgun. Marius was sitting in between Azelma and Gavroche and was a little uncomfortable. Azelma was staring out the window and Gavroche was bouncing up and down, excited.

"Are we there yet?" Azelma asked.

"It's in South Carolina, Zelma," Éponine said. "It's going to take a while."

"I have to pee!" Gavroche whined.

Éponine fumed, "Hold it!"

"Don't pee in the car! We're pulling over," Enjolras said.

"We have no time!" Éponine protested.

"Not another fight," Marius pleaded.

Éponine snorted, "Please, we have better things to do. Like saving R!"

Enjolras slammed on the brakes, "What do you think we're doing?!"

"Gavroche, go pee!" Marius said sharply. Gavroche got out of the car and ran over to some trees. Enjolras got out of the car too, and leaned against it.

"Just waiting for the monsters," He mumbled.

"Why is everyone so unhappy?" Azelma asked Marius.

Marius shrugged, "I don't know. It's just…complicated and confusing."

"We go to Charleston, we save R, how's that confusing?" Azelma frowned.

Marius sighed, "We're basically a time bomb that's attracting monsters from everywhere."

"Will I be safe? Will Gav be safe?" Azelma asked.

Marius smiled and hugged her, "Of course. You have us to protect you."

At that, Enjolras and Gavroche got back in the car and started driving again. Then they sped up to avoid the Minotaur that was coming after them.


	4. Journey with Monsters

They had hidden out in a mall for a while, while Enjolras took care of the Minotaur. He came back sweaty, but victorious.

Éponine muttered something like "Finally, loser." She smiled though, to show Enjolras that he was forgiven.

Marius had bought Gavroche and Azelma ice cream, and they all sat and enjoyed being in the presence of humans, as opposed to monsters.

XXX

Their journey lasted a while. They ran into smaller monsters every day, with the occasionally big-terrifying-monster-of-doom as Gavroche called it.

Then they ran into a hydra, which made Marius pee in his pants. Éponine had foolishly cut off one of the heads, before realizing how stupid that idea was. They ducked and dodged the fearsome hydra. Gavroche, being either a) brave b) reckless or c) all of the above, had taken a lighter, lit up one of the books Enjolras brought, and threw it at the hydra. One of the hydra's head caught on fire. Éponine grabbed the lighter, and her hairdresser, and blew on the lighter to make the fire reach the hydra.

"You okay Marius?" Éponine asked, grinning.

"I don't like fire," Marius mumbled.

After the hydra, Gavroche played a prank on Marius, involving putting some plant in his underwear. Unfortunately, Marius had a poisonous reaction to it, plus he got poisoned by something else, so they spent a good few weeks trying to heal him up.

XXX

It was December by the time they reached Charleston. They had no word on Grantaire, and were unable to reach them. They didn't consult their friends, because their mission was rather obvious: get to Grantaire as soon as possible.

"Keep quiet," Enjolras said as they neared Fort Sumter.

Éponine turned to Gavroche and Azelma, "Stay close, be quiet, and listen to orders."

They quietly crept through the halls, which were all quiet. Marius kept tripping, which constantly annoyed Enjolras and Éponine.

"Okay, Enjolras, Gavroche, and Azelma, you guys are on watch," Éponine said. "Enjolras, watch them, please."

Enjolras protested, but a glare from Éponine shut him up. Éponine and Marius entered the room, where Grantaire was tied to a chair, bloody and unconscious.

"Come on, wake up," Éponine pleaded in a whisper as she and Marius untied Grantaire. A few shakes from Éponine and Grantaire groaned and opened his eyes.

"You made it," he said, trying to smile.

Éponine hugged him tightly, "Why did they take you?"

Grantaire sighed, "Remember when we first met? You saved my butt, and in return I gave you that necklace."

"What necklace?" Marius asked, frowning.

Éponine reached inside her shirt and pulled out a small vial that was tied around her neck.

Grantaire sighed, "Marius you need to know this. Same with you, Éponine. My family, they are scientists, in a way. They like making potions and elixirs and stuff. They found out a formula to render any demigod nearly immortal."

"Nearly?" Marius asked. "How can someone be nearly immortal?"

"Because nothing lasts forever," Éponine said. "Even the gods and goddesses fade away, long forgotten."

"It was dangerous, so I tried to get rid of it," Grantaire said. "Problem is that word had spread about it. I didn't realize it, so I gave it to Éponine, knowing she'll keep it safe. A part of me didn't want to destroy it. It was my family's work, dating back generations. I could ask Combeferre to find out the formula from it, or use it in a dangerous situation. But they started hunting down my family. They killed both of my brothers and my sister."

"So, we need to destroy it?" Marius asked.

"We should ask Chiron," Éponine said. "That is, if you want them to know."

Grantaire nodded, "it's time for them to know."

XXX

Enjolras was leaning against the wall glancing around. Gavroche and Azelma were sitting down, bored. Enjolras sighed and stood up, "let's go take a look around."

Excited, Gavroche and Azelma followed Enjolras down into the labyrinth of hallways, until they came to a dead end.

"What's that on the wall?" Gavroche asked him.

Enjolras squinted and leaned forward, "it's some sort of symbol, I think."

XXX

"Guys?" Marius spoke up, "do any of you have a bad feeling?"

Éponine and Grantaire frowned, thinking. Then Éponine made a noise of surprise, "Where was everyone?"

"You mean you walked right in here?! It's a trap!" Grantaire tried to get up, but stumbled and fell on Marius. Marius helped him back up and let Grantaire lean on him.

Éponine, meanwhile, had raced out the door, looking for her siblings.

XXX

Enjolras pressed the symbol and jumped back as the wall began to open. His face paled and he backed up. "Hellhounds! Run!" he screamed, turning around and sprinting. The three of them went down hallway after hallway, and ran outside into an empty plain. Enjolras grabbed onto Gavroche and hid them both behind a ruined wall.

They waited with bated breath as the hellhound ran away. Enjolras got up and walked forward a little. The full moon came out of the clouds to illuminate the ground before him. Enjolras' stomach dropped as he saw a body lying there…Azelma's body. He knelt down next to her and felt for her pulse, but there was nothing. Her blood was still spreading, seeping into the ground.

"YOU PROMISED!" A shout brought him back. He turned to see Éponine standing there, livid. Marius and Grantaire were standing behind her, looking worried.

"I saw you Enjolras," Éponine said kneeling next to Azelma and putting her sister on her lap. "I saw you press that symbol, I saw you unleash the hellhound, I saw you abandon Azelma." Éponine cradled Azelma and looked up to glare at him. Her eyes were watery and fierce. Éponine stood up to her full height, carrying Azelma.

"You were incapable of fulfilling one promise. You, the mighty son of Zeus, you are nothing. You will always be nothing. If you can't save her, you can't save anyone. I promise that you'll rue everything you ever did and anything you ever do," Éponine swore, before disappearing into the night.


	5. Welcome back

Éponine never came back.

Enjolras, Grantaire, Marius, and Gavroche traveled back to Camp Half-Blood quietly. Grantaire told them, when they were leaving Virginia and going into Maryland, about the necklace Éponine had.

"So, Éponine could turn immortal?" Enjolras asked.

"Ponine wouldn't do that," Marius said. "She said she doesn't fear death, and thinks poorly of the world."

"She'll keep it, hide it away until it's necessary," Grantaire said.

XXX

June

The campers started coming back. Courfeyrac, Jehan, and Cosette all came back at once, excited. Then Bahorel and Feuilly came. Combeferre came back from Europe later in the week, and lastly were Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta.

XXX

"We need to talk," Enjolras said. Combeferre and Courfeyrac followed him into the Zeus cabin, a big and lonely room.

"What happened?" Combeferre asked.

Enjolras told them what had happened last fall.

"So, no word from Éponine since?" Combeferre asked him.

Enjolras shook his head and sighed. There was something else he neglected to tell them, a secret kept between him, Grantaire, Marius, and Gavroche. About how Enjolras was responsible for Azelma's death, since he had released the hellhound.

Combeferre could sense something was up, but also knew Enjolras wouldn't talk about it until he was ready. Courfeyrac went to talk to Gavroche, to see if he was doing okay. Gavroche had stopped talking altogether since Éponine vanished with Azelma's dead body. Grantaire would spend the days drinking and sleeping, while Enjolras had worried constantly. Marius was still Pontmercying, yet he was much sadder now that he had lost one of his best friends.

XXX

Marius was sitting on the grassy field, next to Cosette and Jehan. Jehan was French braiding Cosette's hair, while Cosette ran her fingers through Marius' hair. Marius told them everything that happened, about Éponine and Azelma and the necklace and Grantaire and the quest.

"It's not your fault," Cosette said soothingly. She sighed, "I hope Ponine is okay."

Jehan nodded, "Can you imagine though? First our last quest with the lightning and Azelma nearly dying, and then Azelma turning out to be Hestia. Now, Azelma actually dies. Both times Enjolras is involved."

"Will she forgive Enjolras?" Marius asked them.

Jehan and Cosette shared a look, "Maybe sometime, but not soon Marius." Cosette said. "When you suffer an emotional loss, it takes a while to heal. Especially regarding family. When I was three, my father abandoned me to a random family he found. I met Éponine there, and we grew up together. I knew Gavroche and Azelma. My mother, furious at my father for abandoning me, made him grow old and ugly. The Thénardiers were very harsh to me, but then my mother sent another man to go get me, a nice old man who was a teacher, like Chiron. I'm not mad at my biological father anymore, but I still have this coldness towards him."

"Cosette," Marius hugged her and Cosette hugged back, tight. "Everything's going to be okay."

XXX

The armory was neat, which would change as the summer progressed. Feuilly claimed his spot and him and Bahorel listened to Grantaire tell them.

"This isn't good," Bahorel said, "Éponine is strong and if she's looking for revenge…"

"She won't, though…" Feuilly muttered.

Grantaire gave Feuilly a fixed glare, "Family meant everything to her. Azelma's death hit her hard. Azelma was the last innocent Thénardier, remember?"

"No matter how hard we pretend, Gavroche isn't innocent," Bahorel said darkly. "What does Chiron want to do?"

Grantaire kicked a bench, "Stay back and watch. He keeps talking about how children of Hades are quick to switch sides and are extremely dangerous." Bahorel swore and Feuilly frowned.

"Have you tried contacting her?" Feuilly asked.

"Of course," Grantaire said, "But she's not responding. I kept Iris-messaging her, but all I got was darkness. None of us have been having dreams lately, so we can only guess at what might happen."

Feuilly ran his fingers through his hair, "I just hate not doing anything."

Bahorel nodded and glanced into the forest, where he could see nymphs and satyrs running.

XXX

Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta separated slightly to unpack their things and put them in their cabins. Cosette went to talk to Musichetta, Combeferre was talking to Joly, and Bossuet was told by Bahorel. All too soon, it was time for dinner.

"That cancels out our good noise," Musichetta said, since everyone was eating in silence. They were at the Zeus table, all piled into together. News about Éponine spread around camp, so no one had the heart to yell at them.

"What good news?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I got claimed," Bossuet said, in a small voice.

The Amis offered weak, yet genuine cries of congratulations. "Well, who's your parent?"

"Tyche," Bossuet said.

Combeferre frowned, "But that's the goddess of luck."

Bossuet shrugged, "Well, she claimed me."

"Something doesn't make sense here," Combeferre said. "I think you should pay a visit to Mount Olympus, to talk to the gods and goddesses."

"Ask them where Ponine is while you're at it," Grantaire muttered.

Bossuet sighed, "I'm just as perplexed as you, but I'm not complaining. I got claimed."

Combeferre's mind was traveling a mile a minute, and he went into silence as he pondered his thoughts. The others were too full of worry and confusion to properly eat.


	6. The Rose

Grantaire was lonely and tired. It was late and dark at night and he was walking along the beach, not caring if he got caught.

"Hey Grantaire," Grantaire spun around to see Éponine standing there. It was a dark night, and she was dressed in dark gray skinny jeans, black boots, a black tank top, and a leather jacket. Grantaire felt like a traffic cone in his bright orange camp T-shirt. He could see the little bottle nestled safely in between her breasts.

"Éponine, where have you been?" Grantaire asked.

Éponine shrugged, "Around," she said. She was different from the last time he saw her. She held herself differently and there was coldness in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Grantaire asked.

Éponine smiled, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me."

"Join you?" Grantaire raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Why? Well, because you know what it feels like," Éponine said. "We understand each other. You've been looked down on by everyone, even by your own father. They regard you as the useless drunk, not caring about your personal battles. Do they even know about your sister? How she was targeted and tortured. You found bits and pieces of her. Her blue eyes, her long hair, her pinkie finger, everything was delivered straight to you. No one except for me bothered to ask what was wrong. They all assumed you were hangover. R, I've been your friend ever since we met. We're close, aren't we?"

"Yes," Grantaire said, softly. "I suppose we are."

Éponine held out a hand, "Grantaire, together we can destroy the prejudice. Then, all of our fellow campers will see just how powerful we are."

Grantaire sighed and took her hand, "I hope you're right Ponine, because there's no going back."

XXX

Courfeyrac was walking through the camp on his daily walks. It was a nice way to clear his mind and get away from the crowded Hermes cabin. He was walking alongside the edge of the beach when he saw a rose on it.

"What?" Courfeyrac knelt down and looked at the rose. It was a dark red, black on the edges, and had many thorns.

After calling all of their friends, they all gathered around the rose. "Do you know anything that goes by a rose?" Enjolras asked them.

Marius looked at his hands, "Éponine," he said. He remembered going into the Hades cabin and seeing a vase of roses near her bed.

"Why was she here?" Combeferre said, after a long pause.

"Has anyone seen Grantaire?!" Joly said suddenly. Everyone shook their heads and sent Gavroche to look for him. He came back with no one.

"So, she took R?" Courfeyrac asked, narrowing his eyes.

Cosette cleared her throat, "Éponine and Grantaire were close friends. Like Joly and Bossuet close. If she appeared and talked to him, he would have gone with her with no objections."

"We have to have to find him!" Courfeyrac exclaimed.

Combeferre sighed, took off his glasses, and wiped them on his shirt, "I feel like it won't work, since Éponine has mastered the art of vanishing. I just hope Grantaire could help heal the wound inflicted by the loss of Azelma."

XXX

Bahorel was in the sword arena, trying to find the best sword for practice. "How about the one for two hands?"

He spun around to see Éponine smiling, "Coming for me too, sweetie?" Bahorel asked.

Éponine sighed, "You guys think I'm evil, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Bahorel said. "You kidnapped R—"

"I didn't kidnap him! I gave him a choice and he took it," Éponine snapped. "If you don't accept my idea, I'll just walk away."

Bahorel nodded, "So, tell me your plan."

"I want to fight," Éponine said.

"Ah, building up an army to challenge the gods," Bahorel smirked, "No wonder you came to the son of Ares."

"It's not to challenge the gods," Éponine said, "I'm not an idiot. It's to challenge the demigods. I fight for everyone who can't. The demigods who are looked down on because their parents aren't as powerful as the rest of them."

"Will you challenge this camp?" Bahorel asked.

Éponine looked at the table holding the swords, "No."

Bahorel sighed, "You prove a convincing argument, Ponine. So, are we allowed to return back after this grand fight?"

"Of course," Éponine said.

"Where are you recruiting?" Bahorel asked, "Not just here, I hope."

Éponine grinned, "Trust me, I spent the last six months recruiting, and have a pretty impressive army."

"Wonderful," Bahorel said, putting the sword in his belt pocket, "Well, I may regret this, but count me in."

XXX

It had been a week since Bahorel's disappearance and the Amis were concerned. Combeferre was trying to figure this whole thing out, but he didn't know enough. Cosette, Marius, and Jehan were trying to convince everyone that Éponine didn't mean any harm, she was still good inside, but no one listened to them.

Feuilly had taken the loss of his friend hard. He could always joke around with Bahorel, even during times of grave danger. But now Joly and Bossuet were paranoid, Jehan was busy, Marius didn't understand jokes, and Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac were preoccupied.

So, when Éponine paid him a visit in the armory, he wasn't that surprised. In fact, he was grateful for her company.

"Bahorel says hi," she said, sitting on one of the tables, "He's busy though."

"With what?" Feuilly asked, hammering a sword.

"Stuff," Éponine kicked her feet, "You can't learn the whole plan; I want it to be a surprise."

"Are you even doing good? For all I know you guys could be planning to destroy the world," Feuilly said.

Éponine fixed him with a cold glare, "We are, in fact. We're helping the people who have been shoved under society. Those who are overlooked."

"Things have been better than they once were," Feuilly pointed out.

Éponine nodded, "But they could be better. And I intend to make it better."

Feuilly sighed and put down his hammer, "Ponine, we all miss you. Come back and you can get all of Camp Half-Blood with you."

"No," Éponine said sharply. She frowned, "He didn't tell you, did he?"

"Who didn't tell me what?" Feuilly asked.

Éponine sighed, "Enjolras of course didn't want his friends to know what had happened that night."

"Éponine, what happened?" Feuilly asked slowly.

"Enjolras let loose a hellhound," Éponine said. "If he had been more careful, he wouldn't have."

"And this hellhound? What did it do?" Feuilly asked, already knowing the answer.

Éponine looked down at her feet, "It attacked Azelma."

Feuilly looked down at his weapon and thought hard. Éponine wanted to save everyone in Azelma's name. She didn't want to come back because of her hatred for Enjolras. Right now, she was getting all of her friends out of the camp.

"What happens when everyone you like is with you and not in camp?" Feuilly asked.

Éponine shrugged, "One thing at a time. Feuilly, you'll get a chance to fight for the demigods that have been shunned or cast away."

"Éponine—" Feuilly began, but a look from her made him stop.

"I don't have all day," she snapped. "Are you coming or not?"

Feuilly sighed, "I guess I am."

XXX

Marius was in his room, sleeping, when she woke him up.

"Relax, it's just me," Éponine said.

Marius sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Ponine?" He hugged her tightly and she laughed.

"Yes, it's me, Marius," Éponine said.

"I miss you," Marius said. Éponine sat down next to him on the bed and didn't say anything. "Are the others alright?" Marius asked.

"Of course," Éponine said, sounding surprised. "They're basically family. And I protect my family."

Marius sighed, "Gavroche misses you."

"Does he?" Éponine asked. "Gavroche is independent; he doesn't need an older sister."

"That's what you think," Marius said.

"Well, he has Enjolras and Courfeyrac, so he doesn't need me," Éponine snapped. "Besides, I want him to be safe. And he'll be safer here than with me."

Marius nodded, "Do you really want me to come with you? I know that's why you're here, I'm not an idiot."

"Yes, I want you to come with me," Éponine said, "Unless you want to stay here with Enjolras acting like the King?"

"But Cosette—" Marius stopped and sighed.

Éponine smiled gently, "Don't worry, Marius, she can come too."

"Can you let me think about it?" Marius asked her. "Tomorrow night, come back here. I'll have an answer for you."

"Deal," Éponine said. She ruffled Marius' hair and left.

XXX

Of course, Marius couldn't tell anyone except for Cosette. Cosette and he were sitting on the strawberry field, talking and laughing, when Marius casually mentioned Éponine.

"You're going, aren't you?" Cosette asked, sad.

Marius took her hand, "Éponine invited you too. I know you want help her and you can. Both of us can go."

"Jean Prouvaire," Cosette said. "He should go with us." She stood up, "Jehan knows how to help people, I'm sure of it. I'm also sure Éponine won't come back after this. There's no one left for her to convince. The others are too entwined with Enjolras and with camp."

"I don't think Ponine would mind," Marius said as they went to get Jehan.

Jehan, momentarily surprised, agreed to go with them, "This is more than helping a friend," He said. "We should go."

"Won't you miss the others?" Cosette asked.

Jehan smiled ruefully, "Our group is split; I'm going from one part to the other."

The day dragged on. Finally, it was curfew. Cosette and Jehan both packed their bags and headed into Marius' cabin. Éponine was waiting there, leaning up against the wall.

"Perfect," she said, smiling. Cosette and Jehan both embraced her. All four of them headed out of the cabin. They stood on the hill with the tree, glancing back at camp for the last time.

"Shall we?" Éponine asked, gesturing to the world in front of them. With that, they all walked forward and vanished into the darkness.


End file.
